numeropediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of numbers
This is an editable list of numbers. You can create articles for them. Prime numbers are bold, semiprimes italic. 0-100 *0- divisible by every number, not positive nor negative, you can't divide anything with it *1- the first number, everything is divisible by it *'2'- first prime number, first even number and only even prime number *'3'- second prime and first unique prime *4- 2^2 , square of 2 and it's first exponent, first number with more than 2 divisors *'5'- third prime *''6''- 2 \cdot 3 , first semi prime, first number not prime nor exponent, first number and only perfect semi prime *'7'- fourth prime and first normal prime with full period *8- 2^3 , cube of 2 *9- 3^2 , square of 3 *''10''- 2 \cdot 5 , divisor of all numbers ending at 0 *'11'- fifth prime and second unique prime *12- 2^2 \cdot 3 , first abundant number and first normal number *'13'- sixth prime *''14''- 2 \cdot 7 , first semi prime with normal privileges *''15''- 3 \cdot 5 *16- 2^4 fourth exponent of 2 *'17'- seventh prime *18- 2 \cdot 3^2 *'19'- eighth prime *20- 2^2 \cdot 5 *''21''- 3 \cdot 7 *''22''- 2 \cdot 11 *'23'- ninth prime *24- 2^3 \cdot 3 *25- 5^2 , square of 5 *''26''- 2 \cdot 13 *27- 3^3 , cube of 3 *28- 2^2 \cdot 7 , second perfect number *'29'- tenth prime *30- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 , first number with 3 prime integers *'31'- eleventh prime *32- 2^5 , fifth exponent of 2 *''33''- 3 \cdot 11 *''34''- 2 \cdot 17 *''35''- 5 \cdot 7 *36- 2^2 \cdot 3^2 , square of 6 *'37'- twelveth prime and third unique prime *''38''- 2 \cdot 19 *''39''- 3 \cdot 13 *40- 2^3 \cdot 5 *'41'- thirteenth prime, with only period of 5 *42- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 7 *'43'- fourteenth prime *44- 2^2 \cdot 11 *45- 3^2 \cdot 5 *''46''- 2 \cdot 23 *'47'- fifteenth prime *48- 2^4 \cdot 3 *49- 7^2 , square of 7 *50- 2 \cdot 5^2 *''51''- 3 \cdot 17 *52- 2^2 \cdot 13 *'53'- sixteenth prime *54- 2 \cdot 3^3 *''55''- 5 \cdot 11 *56- 2^3 \cdot 7 *''57''- 3 \cdot 19 *''58''- 2 \cdot 29 *'59'- seventeenth prime *60- 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 *'61'- eighteenth prime *''62''- 2 \cdot 31 *63- 3^2 \cdot 7 *64- 2^6 , sixth exponent of 2 *''65''- 5 \cdot 13 *66- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 11 *'67'- nineteenth prime *68- 2^2 \cdot 17 *''69''- 3 \cdot 23 *70- 2 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 *'71'- twentieth prime *72- 2^3 \cdot 3^2 *'73'- twenty first prime, has got only period lenght of 8 *''74''- 2 \cdot 37 *75- 3 \cdot 5^2 *76- 2^2 \cdot 17 *''77''- 7 \cdot 11 , first semi-prime divisible only by normal primes (higher that 2, 3 or 5) *78- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 13 *'79'- twenty second prime *80- 2^4 \cdot 5 *81- 3^4 , fourth exponent of 3 *''82''- 2 \cdot 41 *'83'- twenty third prime *84- 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 7 *''85''- 5 \cdot 17 *''86''- 2 \cdot 43 *''87''- 3 \cdot 29 *88- 2^3 \cdot 11 *'89'- twenty fourth prime *90- 2 \cdot 3^3 \cdot 5 *''91''- 7 \cdot 13 *92- 2^2 \cdot 23 *''93''- 3 \cdot 31 *''94''- 2 \cdot 47 *''95''- 5 \cdot 19 *96- 2^5 \cdot 3 *'97'- twenty fifth prime *98- 2 \cdot 7^2 *99- 3^2 \cdot 11 *100- 2^2 \cdot 5^2 , square of 10 101-200 *101- twenty sixth prime, has got only period lenght of 8 *102- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 17 *103- twenty seventh prime *104- 2^3 \cdot 13 *105- 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 , first number divisible by three different odd prime numbers *106- 2 \cdot 53 *107- twenty eighth prime *108- 2^2 \cdot 3^3 *109- twenty ninth prime *110- 2 \cdot 5 \cdot 11 *111- 3 \cdot 37 *112- 2^4 \cdot 7 *113- thirtieth prime *114- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 19 *115- 5 \cdot 23 *116- 2^2 \cdot 29 *117- 3^2 \cdot 13 *118- 2 \cdot 59 *119- 7 \cdot 17 *120- 2^3 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 *121- 11^2 , square of 11 *122- 2 \cdot 61 *123- 3 \cdot 41 *124- 2^2 \cdot 31 *125- 5^3 , cube of 5 *126- 2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7 *127- thirty first prime *128- 2^7 , seventh exponent of 2 *129- 3 \cdot 43 *130- 2 \cdot 5 \cdot 13 *131- thirty second prime *132- 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 11 *133- 7 \cdot 19 *134- 2 \cdot 67 *135- 3^3 \cdot 5 *136- 2^3 \cdot 17 *137- thirty second prime *138- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 23 *139- thirty third prime *140- 2^2 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 *141- 3 \cdot 47 , together with 142, 143, 145 and 146 first semi-prime quintuplets *142- 2 \cdot 71 *143- 11 \cdot 13 , first semi-prime divisible only by primes higher than 10 *144- 2^4 \cdot 3^2 *145- 5 \cdot 29 *146- 2 \cdot 73 *147- 3 \cdot 7^2 *148- 2^2 \cdot 37 *149- thirty fourth prime *150- 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5^2 *151- thirty fifth prime *152- 2^3 \cdot 19 *153- 3^2 \cdot 17 *154- 2 \cdot 7 \cdot 11 *155- 5 \cdot 31 *156- 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 13 *157- thirty sixth prime *158- 2 \cdot 79 *159- 3 \cdot 53 *160- 2^5 \cdot 5 *161- 7 \cdot 23 *162- 2 \cdot 3^4 *163- thirty seventh prime *164- 2^2 \cdot 41 *165- 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 11 *166- 2 \cdot 83 *167- thirty eighth prime *168- 2^3 \cdot 3 \cdot 7